1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a number lock device for locking a computer, and more particularly to a number lock device that can be operated by the user's one hand only, thereby facilitating the user operating the number lock device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lock device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1–4 comprises a housing 1, an inner barrel 2 inserted into the housing 1 and having a distal end having a periphery formed with an outer ring 201 and having an end face formed with a through hole (not shown) for passage of a key (not shown), a mounting ring 4 mounted on the inner barrel 2 located between the housing 1 and the outer ring 201 and provided with a cable 401, and a lock core 3 mounted in the inner barrel 2. The lock core 3 includes a positioning ring 303 having an end face provided with two spaced locking tongues 304 protruding outward from the housing 1, and a lock bolt 301 rotatably mounted in the inner barrel 2 and having a first end formed with a key hole (not shown) communicating with the through hole for passage of the key and a second end formed with an enlarged head 302 extending between the two locking tongues 304 and protruding outward from the housing 1.
In operation, the cable 401 is passed through a fixed upright or leg, and the housing 1 is then passed through the loop 402 of a distal end of the cable 401 as shown in FIG. 3. In such a manner, when the enlarged head 302 is aligned with the connecting line between the two locking tongues 304 as shown in FIG. 1, the lock core 3 is disposed at an unlocked state. Thus, the enlarged head 302 and the two locking tongues 304 can be inserted into the elongated slot 901 of the shell 9 of a computer, and the enlarged head 302 can be extended into the elongated slot 92 of the shell 90. Then, the key is rotated to rotate the lock core 3, so that the lock core 3 is disposed at an unlocked state. At this time, the two locking tongues 304 are fixed by the wall of the elongated slot 901 without rotation, so that the enlarged head 302 can be rotated from the position as shown in FIG. 1 to the position as shown in FIG. 4, where the enlarged head 302 is vertical to the connecting line between the two locking tongues 304. At this time, the enlarged head 302 is rested on and locked by the inner wall of the shell 9 of the computer, so that the conventional lock device is locked on the shell 9 of the computer as shown in FIG. 3, thereby providing an anti-theft function. However, the conventional lock device is operated by the user's two hands, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,244, entitled “COMPUTER SECURITY DEVICE”.